


He Can't Know

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this might be the gayest semi-angsty thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Kenma loves Tetsurou. Tetsurou loves Kenma. Facts.





	He Can't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!  
> Kenma uses he/them pronouns in this and I switch around a lot if that is confusing please tell me and I’ll change it

Kenma didn’t know what they were getting into.

Or maybe they did, in some part of their brain.

But either way, they did it, the one thing his heart warned him not to do.

They fell in love with his best friend.

Tetsurou Kuroo, good grades, captain of the volleyball team, somehow stole Kenma’s heart.

Or maybe Kenma had given it to him.

It had started as a usual year, Kenma being convinced to join the volleyball team, Tetsurou surrounded by friends but choosing Kenma over all of them.

That was part of it.

Kenma didn’t understand how Tetsurou chose them. Kenma isn’t much fun, and snarks Tetsurou as often as they’re alone together.

It took Kenma a long time to open up to them enough to snark him. The first time it had happened it had given Tetsurou a mini heart attack. 

Maybe Tetsurou found his snark funny and that’s why he sticks around?

Kenma honestly has no idea.

It’s pulling them apart. Why does Tetsurou like them so much? Why does he stay?

They should stop to consider the opposite. Because why wouldn’t Tetsurou stick around? Why wouldn’t Tetsurou like them?

For Kenma, there were too many reasons to count. How they were too quiet (“I like how quiet you are sometimes,” Tetsurou says, after Kenma asked why he didn’t want to spend his time with Koutarou, who is much louder and more energetic. “It’s like you’re the one calm thing in my life. And I’d never change that about you.”), how they were too anxious to open up quickly (“It means that I know whoever you trust, I can as well. It’s reassuring to know when there’s people you can and can’t trust based on how they are to your friends!”) (Right. Friends. That’s what they are, and Kenma wouldn’t change that for the world.), how they were too lazy (“You know Kenma,” Tetsurou mutters into Kenma’s shoulder one night years ago, Tetsurou on the bed and Kenma sitting at the foot of it, Tetsurou’s head hooked over his shoulder, “If not for you I’d probably never take a break. And I’d exhaust myself.” Kenma just hums, because it was true.), and so many of Kenma’s other insecurities.

But how Tetsurou feels isn’t up to Kenma.

 

Tetsurou had never quite felt strictly platonically towards Kenma. The first time he realized it was perhaps when his mom first talked of how his father had proposed. It was all so cliche, with the beach and the sunset and the taking a knee, the whole nine yards. But it sounded like a good idea, and it made his mother happy, and Tetsurou wanted Kenma to be happy, so he proclaimed that his 6-year-old self would propose to Kenma and when his mother ruffled his hair and asked why he would do that, Tetsurou responds that it’d make Kenma happy. 

His mother had laughed and shook her head with a mutter of, “Puppy love.”

He hadn’t given it much thought.

 

And then when he was 13, Tetsurou slung an arm around Kenma and had to do his damndest to refrain from kissing them. His arm had slid limply from his friend’s shoulders as they kept walking and he came to a complete stop. Kenma had turned, question on their tongue, only to find Tetsurou looking razzled as though struck by lightning. Or, ya know, some sort of life altering revelation. Kenma had smiled confusedly, because while they could certainly enjoy Tetsurou being the confused one for once, they had no idea what caused it.

It’s not in Kenma’s nature to pry, and so they had gone back and closed their fingers around his wrist to pull him along, unaware that Tetsurou felt burning pinpricks from every contact point and that their smile had essentially broken their best friend. The things Tetsurou remembers from his day of realization were the way Kenma’s hand felt like satin along his wrist and that he almost didn’t finish his english test because of how his mind kept flashing back to Kenma’s smile.

 

As it is, Tetsurou doesn’t know how long he’s been in love with Kenma Kozume, only that it is an indisputable fact that Kenma must never know, out of fear of rejection.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr @cheetahleopard2, @avienwrites, and I'm part of the @writerssquad  
> Or sometimes I do lives on instagram @avienwrites if you have are more comfortable with that than tumblr?


End file.
